The program in Biomathematics at The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute is designed to assure the continuation and development of: 1) basic research in biomathematics, biostatistics, bioengineering and theoretical biology, 2) consultation and collaborative support of the staff of the institution, 3) provision of programming and computational facilities for the units of The University of Texas at Houston. Core projects in the basic research activity of the staff include: 1) Computer Karyotyping, 2) Computation for Radiation Dosimetry, 3) Comparison of Treatment Schedules in Multiport Therapy, 4) Accuracy of the Clarkson Method at Off-Axis Points, 5) Mathematical Modelling of Cellular Kinetics, 6) Cellular Kinetics and Applications to Cancer Therapy, 7) Planning and Analysis of Clinical Studies, 8) Statistical Methods for Survival Time Studies, 9) Cross-Over Designs for the Analysis of Ordered Matched Proportions, 10) Some Topics in the Sequential Binomial Selection Problem, 11) Mechanisms of Respiratory Control in Normal and Malignant Cells, 12) Analysis of Laboratory Parameters in Normal and Diseased Individuals, 13) Development and Application of New Classification Techniques, 14) Economic Aspects of Exfoliative Cytology in Cancer of the Cervix, 15) Software Systems Development.